


This Is NOT A Bath!

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Humour, Teasing, Wrestling, dwarves have no shame, fountains, fountains aren't baths, mentioning of nudity, slight cross-over with Game Of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the imagine submitted by Lunarinne to the imaginexhobbit blog: Imagine walking around Rivendell and accidentally stumbling upon the dwarves bathing in the fountain. It won't follow the original imagine to the T as she will purposely walk towards the noise she hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is NOT A Bath!

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this one is inspired by the imagine so it won't follow to a T. It is a slight cross-over because the OC is from Westeros and I hope to be able to start posting a multi-chapter story with this OC on here soon. So keep an eye out for it!

It was a warm day, almost suffocating hot. I adored weather types like this. Elves were lounging around, mostly in small groups or couples. I had rejected a few offers of companionship as I wished to be alone as I’d have little of that on the rest of the quest.

          I wandered around Imladris, thinking back of the peaceful year I had spent here. There was a kind of peace here that even the Shire didn’t possess, although it came quiet close. There was no place in the whole world like Imladris and I hope it would exist for many years to come.

          The air was heavy with the fragrance of the many blooming flowers planted around the city. If you listened carefully you could hear the music of the elves, peaceful and …. That was not elvish music I was hearing. I lifted my skirts and followed the noise. Don’t let it be what I thought it was. Seven Hells, this could be a disaster.

          I rounded a corner and let out a cry when I saw thirteen stark naked dwarves in the great fountain, clasping my hand over my eyes.  “Seven Hells!” In the split second I had seen them, I had seen two dwarf towers, Bombur jumping into the water and Fíli and Kíli summersaulting from the highest part. God’s Blood, if I hadn’t been mistaken, Thorin was there too!

          “Aeyanna! Join us!” Kíli yelled excitedly and I removed my hand, relieved to see all their lower halves were hidden from view. I hadn’t seen anyone tattooed in the way they were, not even in Essos. It was impressive to be honest. However, I was not here to admire their ink.

          “I’m not joining you!” I placed my hands on my hips. “Seven Hells! We are guests in Lord Elrond’s home and you do this! You don’t go skinny dipping _in a fountain_!

          I glared at Thorin whom hung over the edge of the fountain, looking amused at me as I saw him in all his muscular glory.  “I expected this mischief from your nephews.” They playfully whined. “However, I had expect more from you!”

          “C’mon, _lady_ Aeyanna.” I shouldn’t like the way he said my name as he smiled roguish, playfully mocking me. “It’s a hot day and we needed to clean up after out encounter with the trolls and being chased by wargs.” His kin agreed cheerfully. Even _Balin_ was in there!

          “There are baths in your rooms for that! You don’t have to muck up this beautiful fountain. I know you lot hate elves, but don’t you have any shame?’ I scolded them and they all glanced at each other. I started to frown when Thorin gave his nephews a tiny nod.

          “All that scolding must make you overheat,” Kíli spoke innocently.

          “And it is such a hot day already,” Fíli added with such an innocent voice it made me highly suspicious and I took a cautious step backwards.

          “Maybe you should come cool down with us!” Ah oh. I let out a scream as they jumped out of the fountain, launching for me. I tried to run, but they were faster, picking me up with ease and the next think I knew, I was thrown into the fountain.

          Everyone laughed heart as I resurfaced, the boys back in the fountain as well. I started yelling in Dothraki, launching for them. Those imps laughed cheerfully, moving out of my reach as two powerful arms wrapped around my waist to hold me back.

          “Easy now, fire cracker.” I froze as Thorin teased me as he had pulled me against his rock hard chest, holding me so his rascal nephews could escape.

          “You’re just as bad as them,” I shoot at him and he smiled amused. “Now let me out of here!”

          “As you wish.” A wicked glint appeared and he lifted me up easily in his strong arms, tossing me back in the water before I could fight him.

          I resurfaced coughing, the others snickering as I probably looked like a drowned cat. They stopped snickering as a wicked smile appeared on my face, theirs becoming curious with a hint of worry. 

          “I suggest you run, Uncle!” I launched for Thorin before Fíli had finished his sentence. Thorin groaned on impact as he fell back. However, He recovered swiftly and we started to wrestle with each other. The water made it hard for us to get a hold on the other, but it was fun as Thorin was a worthy opponent. Besides, it was for fun anyways. The others cheered us on as we circled each other like two lions – a savage smile on Thorin’s face. I had the startling realisation that the smile made him deadly handsome. I didn’t have time to think about this!

          He taunted me in Khuzdul which made his kin roar even more, a smirk on his face. Ha, I could taunt him in a language he didn’t know as well. I spoke in Dothraki, the harsh tones matching his language as I grinned wickedly. He narrowed his eyes, but the smile remained on his face as we kept circling each other.

          We launched at the same moment, trying to make the other submit. He was bigger and heavier than me, so I had to rely on my agility and flexibility. I had a wide smile on my face as Thorin kept trying to pin me, but I would twist out of his hold like Daerion had taught me.

          I managed to get on his back, wrapping my legs tightly around his chest and put him in a headlock. He growled as he tried to get me off him, the vibrations of his growl going through my body and my breathing hitched for a moment. He moved wildly like an angry bull to get me off him.

          “Yield!” I yelled as I held on tighter, laughter in my voice. He growled again and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing, fighting to hold on – the others cheering us on and probably taking bets.

          “Never!” he snarled, but the humour was clear in his voice. He managed to break my hold and flipped me over, sending me flying. I twisted my body so I landed on my feet a few feet away from him and smiled feral. His eyes were bright with life, almost like stars and it was glorious.

          Before I could launch for him again, we had someone scrape his throat and we all froze. I felt my cheeks heat up as I straightened up, seeing Lord Elrond and Lindir watching us. Oh this was so embarrassing.

          Lord Elrond’s face was neutral, but Lindir looked horrified at us, disgusted as well. The dwarves were just smiling amused, lounging around in the fountain. No shame at all.

          “Lord Elrond.”

          “Lady Aeyanna.” I got out of the fountain, ignoring the protest of my friends as they wanted me to stay in the fountain with them – feeling a certain someone’s heated look on my back as I was suddenly very conscious of the clinginess of my wet dress.

          “Should I send for soap and towels, my lady?” Lord Elrond asked me politely, but I saw the twinkle of humour in his eyes. Glad to know that he found it amusing, instead of horrifyingly offending.

          “Please do, my lord. Then they can attend lunch all fresh and clean, the pigs!” I teased and laughed as they playfully called me a traitor and threatened to pull me back into the water with them. I tossed them an amused look. “See you all at lunch. Preferably dressed!” I hollered at them, making them laugh even more.

          Dwarves…Seven Hells, I smiled to myself. Fantastic people they were. No shame at all. 


End file.
